<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a single man in possession of a good fortune by oonaseckar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771384">a single man in possession of a good fortune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar'>oonaseckar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigamy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the boat.  Not Dangerboat... but on the other hand...</p><p>Charles is married to Magda.  Well, that's what he thinks, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a single man in possession of a good fortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work title from Pride and Prejudice.<br/>Chapter title from L.M. Montgomery.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an experience anyway, of sorts. He supposed.</p><p>He hardly knew how to look at the other man. Every time he tried, his eyes just slid away again. He would have said, shyly. Except that Erik was not <em>shy</em>. He would not have held the idea of it in contempt: he simply had no place for it. It was not a concept he could create of himself.</p><p>At least they were both neither dripping nor shivering any more, dried off and clothed, as the other man – the other <em>mutant</em> – pushed hot coffee on him. 'Thank you... er...' Erik said, awkwardly.</p><p>'Oh,' the other man's face lit up with a smile. Other <em>boy</em>, he almost wanted to say, short and slight, those eyes a vibrant shock every time his own slid reluctantly back. 'Of course. Telepathic introductions tend to be, well, scanty.' He stuck out a hand. 'Charles. Charles Xavier. And you, of course, are Erik.'</p><p>Erik clasped his hand, felt the buoyancy and good spirits of Charles' handshake. 'Yes, you know that. And much else, it seems.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>